Dragon in the Clouds
by RooOJoy
Summary: Hermione sets her sights high with a new adventure at the Dragon Sanctuary in Romania. She never expected that she may be doing much more than researching dragon properties and their uses in magic. WIP - Dramione
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I've been out of the FF writing world for quite awhile (to me) now, but maybe the muse is flowing again. I've mainly only written one-shots, and this is my first chapter fic that isn't 1) co-written with another writer or 2) abandoned. I sure hope for frequent updates, but I am a busy mom with a job too. I would love feedback that is helpful to my story and as a writer. If you are a dragon enthusiast I'd love to pick your brain. xoxo - RooOJoy

Story is rated M - Grammarly is my beta so any mistakes are my own - I do not own Hp or its characters, but I sure do appreciate JKR letting us play in her world.

Shout out to the lovely Rosellaburgundy for helping me work through this story!

* * *

 **Dragon in the Clouds**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

The Leaky Cauldron was already filling up and it wasn't quite seven o'clock. She knew that many of the family patrons would be leaving soon, but only to be replaced by people that were looking for an evening of drinks, music, and fun. Initially, she had hoped that the crowded pub would serve as a place for the trio to enjoy an evening just the three of them, but now the place felt a bit suffocating as her anxiety began to rise.

"What do you mean you're going to Romania, Hermione? And to fight _dragons!_ "

She cringed watching his ears flame red and the level of his voice rose. While she knew perfectly well how to deal with him after all these years, it still was a bit of chore and one that she didn't really feel like doing anymore. He was a married man now with his own wife, and she knew for a fact that Lavender could easily put him in his place.

Taking a breath, she set her glass on the table before meeting his eyes. "Ron, it's only for a few months, and I am _not_ going to _fight dragons._ I am going to research the many properties of dragon materials. There is so much more that we can learn not only about dragons themselves but how we can utilize the magical resources they can provide, while also keeping them from harm. It's really quite fascinating."

He rolled his eyes, which only increased her irritation towards him. He really was an idiot sometimes. "But it's dragons, Hermione. I really don't think you're the type to be able to deal with a dragon."

"Not the type? What does that even mean?" her voice raised an octave as her temper began to rise. Her heart began to beat just a bit faster and she worked hard at keeping her breathing even. The last thing she wanted was an unnecessary row in the middle of a crowded pub.

"I think what Ron is trying to say and doing a very poor job of," Harry interrupted, giving the man a sidelong look that suggested for him to hastily shut his mouth, "is that he is just surprised at this sudden change of plans. I thought you were liking your job at the Ministry?"

Hermione took a large gulp of her wine, letting the warmth of it slide down to her belly. If she was honest with the pair, she'd tell them that she did enjoy her job. She loved everything about it, but there was a bubbling unease deep within her soul that she couldn't quite push away - like an itch that couldn't be scratched. She didn't even know if she could put into words herself, let alone for them to understand. Instead of trying to explain, she paused swirling the contents around the glass before answering Harry in a forced calm voice. "I do like my job at the Ministry, but this opportunity is just something I need to do. I'm bored."

Harry chuckled a bit, and she shot him a look that made him stop immediately. "Okay, okay," he placated, hands up in mock surrender. "I just didn't ever think I would hear you say you're _bored_ and go looking for adventure. I kind of thought that was what I always did."

Smiling, her voice softened a bit, "You do go looking for trouble, and I always go after you. It has been a long seven years since the end of the war. I think a break from home is just what I need right now."

"Well, I think you're bloody crazy, but if this is what you want, then at least Charlie will be there to keep an eye on you," Ron voiced before taking a huge gulp of his ale and spluttering slightly.

Hermione shook her head fondly at the man across from her. While he was a blubbering idiot, he was always supportive of her, and she appreciated that. She supposed this conversation turned out a bit better than she expected. At least she and Ron didn't have a fight that would hit the _Daily Prophet's_ front page in the morning.

"So, tell us more. What will you be doing? Are you staying at the Reserve? How long will you be gone?" Harry threw question after question at her. He always knew how to get her excited with what she was passionate about, even if he didn't always feel the same way.

"Well, I'm not really sure exactly what I'll be doing yet," she answered. Worrying her lower lip she thought of the folded article in her bag. "I was reading an article written by an American wizard that had found three new uses for dragon's blood. It got me thinking about what uses we haven't sought out yet. I started some more research and did some digging, and it seems as though there could be a lot more about dragons that we don't know yet due to lack of people doing adequate research. For instance, each dragon's egg is a different colour depending on the breed, naturally." She ignored Ron as he said ' _naturally'_ under his breath and continued, "So, what if the shells of each of these eggs results in different uses for potions? The research just needs to be done."

She paused before continuing, noting that while Ron was listening he was looking around the bar occasionally sipping his drink. Harry, however, looked at her, an expression of interest on his face. He waved his hand to her to continue.

Grateful for her best friend right now, she smiled and continued, "I proposed my research to Kingsley, and he approved the in-field studies along with getting in touch with the director of the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary. Everything is all set for me to spend three months there. I'll observe the dragons with the handlers, and then I'll be able to come back and, hopefully, with my findings be able to offer the magical population more uses for a dragon. I leave . . ." she hesitated, knowing this was going to be the biggest bombshell, "tomorrow afternoon."

Harry's brows rose, disappearing beyond his dark fringe. "Tomorrow? So soon."

Nodding her assent, she hoped he wasn't upset with her for keeping this from him for so long. She had been putting this together for months but didn't want to tell anyone for fear it would all fall apart before she could solidify the details.

"Well, I'm going to miss you, you know." He looked a bit put out, but his eyes met hers with the love he had always shown her: loyalty and friendship. "You'll have breakfast with Ginny and me before you go, right?"

"Of course, Harry! I have to give Jamie all the hugs to hold me over for three months."

"Will you bring me back a dragonhide jacket?" Ron asked excitedly?

* * *

She arrived by portkey in the Romanian Ministry. The small plush dragon toy glowed slightly before a firm hand snatched it from her hands.

"Your passport, ma'am?"

Looking over to the voice at hand, her head still spinning a bit from the long disorienting ride by international portkey, she noticed a short, balding man. He met her eye, an irritated scowl forming across his brow.

"Your passport, ma'am!" he repeated again this time waving his hand at her in an impatient way.

Coming to her senses she quickly retrieved her wand from her sleeve and summoned her passport from the beaded bag tied securely to her belt. Handing it over to the man, she looked around the room they were in. She was standing in a red circle around four meters in diameter. The room was fairly large and there were many other circles around the wide expanse of the bare floor all different shades and shapes. Along the walls there were witches and wizards sitting at desks scattered paper littering their tabletops, some working diligently while others walked around talking. A long counter ran the length of the far wall, a line forming in front of a woman - she would talk to the person and then motion them towards a revolving door next to her.

"You might want to step out of the circle. I have a group of five coming in," the man paused, glancing at the pocket watch that dangled from his coat, "about ten seconds."

Hermione hastily moved from the inner circle to stand fairly close to the older man. He handed her back her passport. "Your documents are in order, Miss Granger. If you would proceed to the inspection line over there," he pointed to the line she already had noted, "then you will be on your way."

As she began her way towards the far end of the hall, she narrowly avoided the blinding blue light as five people appeared in the red circle she had vacated. She heard the man ask gruffly for their passports before taking up her spot at the end of the line.

She wasn't quite sure what she thought so far of Romania, but she had high hopes; she was excited about something new - an adventure! Her belly rolled with enthusiasm. She felt alive in a way she hadn't felt for a very long time. This kind of jitters made her feel alive.

When she approached the counter, the line dwindling quickly, the witch asked her, "Where is your destination here in Romania?"

"The Dragon Sanctuary."

The witch nodded before turning towards the door and waving her wand. Hermione was ushered through the revolving door expecting it to push around halfway and for her to exit into another room or maybe outside somewhere, but she was quite surprised to find the door spinning around in a blur and stopping suddenly as the floor moved her bodily from the small area and out into bright sunshine. Her eyes blinked rapidly, attempting to focus as the light made her eyes water.

"Ah, Hermione, you're here!"

Recognizing that voice, she turned but there was no way she could put a face to it right now being half-blinded from the bright light that was filtered with shades of green. She felt some relief that the voice had an English lilt, but as her eyes quickly focused she found herself looking up at a tall red-haired man. She knew those long, fiery locks and scarred yet strong form as, Charlie Weasley. He stood well over a foot taller than her, his blue eyes sparkling and wide smile a welcoming sight.

"Charlie! Oh, it's lovely to see a friendly face," Hermione replied, genuinely happy to see the second eldest Weasley.

It had been quite a few years since she had last seen Charlie. He didn't come home often, busy with his work in Romania as a dragon-keeper. She noted that after the war, he kept close to home for an extended time but then headed back to what was his normality when things had become more settled. Just like everyone else around her, people fell into their routine and went on with their lives. She never gave much thought to Charlie being here when she applied for the job. She did remember that he worked at the reserve but figured it would be just another person to work alongside with.

"I've come to escort you to the reserve. When I heard that you were the newbie, I couldn't help but volunteer for the job of meeting you at the entrance. So, tell me what does everyone think of you coming to do the _oh so_ 'dangerous' job of dragonology?"

Feeling a bit guilty in the moment, knowing that she didn't really give anyone the chance of offering their opinion of her acquiring this job - she didn't want anyone attempting to talk her out of it. Instead of answering immediately, she looked around at her surroundings. It was as though they were being engulfed by shades of green. Gorgeous trees, tall and small filled the rolling hills and mountains. Vines, bushes, and flowering shrubs littered the forest floor. They were in a small clearing in the dense foliage, but she felt like she could see for miles, the blue sky meeting with tops of the treetops, while white clouds floated above effortlessly. It was amazing and she smiled, letting the guilt wash away.

"Well, Ron wants me to bring him back a dragonhide jacket."

She watched his eyes crinkle as he abruptly burst out into laughter. It was a great booming sound, and she could hear the genuine joy of it. "He's been after one of those for years," he said once his laughter died down.

"Why am I not surprised to hear that," she replied, rolling her eyes in fondness talking of Ron. While she knew she would miss her friends, she was really excited about something new. She looked around enthusiastically. "Let's get started, I'm really so eager to see the place."

Hermione watched Charlie's face change to one of enthusiasm. You could see all over his features the love he had for his job.

"Okay, let's do this. Now I have to forewarn you that there are many wards put in place, magical and otherwise. The only way into the sanctuary is with someone that is already authorized. The place is unplottable and we hope very much impenetrable," he explained moving from the small clearing and towards the edge of the woods.

The vegetation was thick, but all the sights and smells were new to Hermione that she took it all in appreciatively. Following Charlie, she listened as he prattled away about dragons and his first days within the sanctuary. She had to admit her belly was full of what felt like a hundred fairies as he recounted the stories. She couldn't imagine having to withdraw a dragon heartstring while also making sure she didn't die by fire - she still had frequent anxiety if she thought too much about her one time ride on a dragon.

Twenty minutes after walking down the sloping path, they approached a small house. She could feel the protections and enchantments ripple through the air. An elderly man stepped from the front door and onto the porch. He inclined his head before he spoke with a thick accent, "Charlie, you bringing in the new one?"

The man eyed her curiously, and she smiled nervously up at him.

"Andrei, my lad, how are you?" Charlie bounded up the steps and clapped the man roughly on the back.

"Oi, not as young as I once was," he answered laughing as he rubbed the offending shoulder. Charlie had the good grace to smile apologetically.

"This is Hermione," Charlie gestured to her as she stood on the path in front of the house. "She is our new researcher. Hermione, this Andrei, and he is the gatekeeper of sorts for the reserve. No one can get in or out unless you pass through this point."

"So, what do you say, young lady? Are you ready to venture off into the world that many cannot endure?"

Hermione attempted to swallow, but her mouth had gone dry at Andrei's questions. She nodded, numb to the nerves and just letting her instincts guide her feet forward and up the steps.

Andrei smiled kindly at her as he placed his wand on the knob of the door. "Enjoy, my dear. I'm sure I'll be seeing more of you." He gestured for her to take the handle, and she noticed that Charlie was already grasping it lightly. "The first time is always a bit surprising. It's best to travel through with someone."

Hermione did as she was told, and placed her hand gently over Charlie's. The flutters in her stomach rolled as she nervously looked up at the tall red-haired man. He smiled kindly down at her, then whispered, "Here we go."

The pull of the unknown magic was intense. She felt heat grow from her belly and spread out throughout her entire body, getting warmer and warmer to the point that it was too hot and burning her skin. Shutting her eyes tight, she squeezed her fingers more firmly around the hand underneath hers. She didn't feel like she was moving, but she could see a blur of colours moving across her shut eyes. Just before the burning became too much and she wanted to scream out she felt as though she had been plunged into a cool bath. She didn't realize what had happened, or even how long it had taken. Never having experienced that kind of travel, Hermione decided that maybe portkey travel wasn't so bad now.

Hermione hunched over, her hands resting on her knees as she gulped large breaths of air. Slowly opening her eyes, she noticed that she was standing on what seemed to be the same exact porch she had just been on, but Andrei was missing, and there was something else different about this place. Slowly, she raised herself up again and looked at Charlie who was waiting patiently for her to regain herself.

"Sorry, I should've warned you about that. I've gotten so used to it, that I hardly notice it anymore."

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh. "How you could get used to being roasted alive is beyond me."

He lifted his shoulders, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. "Guess it comes with the job. Let me know when you're ready, and we'll set off."

Hermione took a moment to gather herself, looking out past the porch and into the landscape. It looked so much like where she had been just moments before, but there were definitely some differences. The wide expanse, as far as she could see, was filled with rolling hills, flat flower-filled valley's, and monstrous mountains. Some were bright green, alight with sunshine, while others were dark and foreboding filled with rocky crags. It was like standing on a peak, the highest point, and looking out to all of the different places in the world clustered together in their own small little world. Hermione noted multiple, large lakes scattered around along with what seemed like a desert.

It was breathtaking and at this moment, she couldn't help but let her excitement shine through and she reached out grabbing Charlie's arm. "Charlie," she gasped, "this place is . . . amazing!"

He laughed slightly patting her fingers with his hand. "It really is, isn't it?"

"So how does it work?" she breathed staring out over the land that all in itself was its own little world.

"I honestly don't know all the details. Evan is very proud of these different enclosures for the dragons. He's worked closely with our team of Charms and Transfiguration experts. He will be the one you want to ask about that."

"Wow!" Hermione felt like she was eleven years old again and visiting Diagon Alley for the first time. There were times where magic just felt like a whole new thing for her. The possibilities were endless, and here she was walking into something entirely different. The part of her that people claimed as the 'Brightest Witch of Her Age' was glowing - she couldn't wait to get in there and learn everything from how this place was created to the people that made it possible, to the whole reason she was here in the first place - finding new uses for a dragons magical properties. "Well, let's go, Charlie, I can't wait!"

"Okay, let's do this. I'll apparate us to the main house. This is where you will sleep, eat, do any work that isn't in the field."

Charlie patted her hand still attached to her arm, and she blushed as she realized she was still holding his arm.

"Ready?"

She nodded, securing her grip. "Very much so!"


	2. Chapter 2

Many, many thanks to RosellaBurgundy for a second set of eyes.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

* * *

Hermione had arrived at the dragon sanctuary an hour ago. She was enjoying her second cup of tea while talking with Evan, the director, and Charlie Weasley, the head dragon keeper.

Evan and Charlie were explaining the basics of the reserve, what she could do and what was not advisable for the safety of not just the people that worked here, but for the protection of the dragons too. Evan explained that she would not be granted permission to be in any of the dragon enclosures without a trained and approved dragon keeper with her.

"How many keepers do you have here at the Sanctuary," Hermione asked politely, before taking a sip of her tea.

"We currently have six trained keepers. Each person is paired off, so we have three teams. Charlie, here, manages the assignments and often goes out with a team if needed," Evan answered.

Hermione raised her brows. "So do you house many dragons here?"

Charlie moved forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "We currently have twelve dragons here, but we have three that we are hunting right now."

Hermione couldn't help it, her heart began to beat a bit faster at that prospect. "And how exactly do you _hunt_ a dragon?"

Charlie's lips turned up slightly and he sat back in his seat, one dragonhide boot crossing over his other leg. "Well, Hermione, that all depends on the dragon. See, we just do our best to keep the dragon safe, which usually means keeping them away from any kind of people, Muggle or Wizard. Sometimes, dragons don't do what is best for them though, so we come in and bring them to the reserve. Some dragons get hurt and need to be rehabilitated so they come here. Of course, we also get the _Hagrid_ type of wizards who attempt to raise a dragon themselves or poachers that are looking to make money, and we frequently get dragons that we have to find suitable homes for."

Evan interjected at this point. "But, you are here for a very different reason, Hermione. See, the sanctuary has many different responsibilities, and it could not be run without the assistance of many more hands behind the scenes. We employ people who excel in charms and transfiguration to help create our _worlds_ for the dragons kept here. We have two wardens that dedicate their time to securing the wards around each dragon enclosure and also making sure the entire sanctuary is protected. Strict rules have been put in place to make sure the safety of every being is of the most important. You are here to do research! You are here to prove that there are many more uses for dragons so that we can show the magical population just how wonderful these beasts are."

Hermione sat up straight. So many questions were whirling in her mind, but she knew this probably wasn't the time to bombard her superiors with the nagging need to know everything. She took another sip of tea, attempting to calm her excitement, but failing when the cup clattered noisily against her saucer. Taking a deep breath, she set the tea down on the table and smiled a bit hesitant at the men.

"Hermione, I can practically see your brain spinning through your eyes," Charlie teased.

She let out a soft laugh. "You don't even want to know all the questions I have, but if I could ask one more," she queried before continuing with an approving nod from Evan, "These _worlds_ you mention, can you explain what exactly you mean?"

Evan's smile grew wide at her question. "That, my dear, has been quite the feat, and I take great pride in the building of these housing units for the dragons. It's best for you to see them first. You will understand then. I will escort you tomor-"

Before Evan could finish his sentence, a woman rushed into the office. Her long black locks were wild around her face, and you could see in her eyes that immediate action was needed. She glanced quickly between the three of them, landing on Charlie before breathlessly speaking, "Wilson has been injured. He's in the infirmary right now, but Healer Schmidt doesn't think he'll be able to treat the severity of his wounds and needs to be transferred."

Both Evan and Charlie leapt from their seats and dashed from the room, running full speed down the hall. Hermione stood, not sure what she should do. She looked at the woman who was still standing there staring at her. The urgency in her face was present, but Hermione felt like she was being scrutinized. "C'mon, we should be there if they need help," she summoned quickly, before turning and heading where she could only assume was where the man named Wilson was.

Making her way quickly, she followed the raven-haired woman down the flight of stairs and through a back door from the main house. They trekked across a small yard and by an overflowing garden before tucking into a pathway partially hidden by low hanging branches. It wasn't more than a rushed sixty seconds before they pushed themselves into a clearing where a long stone building sat, the doors slightly open.

Before they could make their way to the infirmary, the doors slammed open with such force the birds in the nearby trees flew off screaming their protests. The woman stopped dead in her tracks and threw her arm out to halt Hermione. She backed up a few paces, as the other woman did the same. They stared at the source of the commotion as Charlie stormed outside. Hermione had never seen Charlie with such a look on his face, but she did recognize it - his whole demeanour screamed of one royally pissed off Molly Weasley.

The next moment, a young man came barreling from the doors, his robes tattered and singed in places, his face and hair covered in what she assumed was soot and dirt, but she knew that face, and she very much could see the snark behind the grime. If she hadn't recognized him before, his voice gave him away completely. "Look, Weasley, it's not my fault! I told the wanker to back off when Summer started to circle."

Charlie's hands were clenched into fists by his side. "Don't be an arse, Malfoy! He's really hurt, and why the fuck do these things always happen when you're around?"

"You know he'll be fine, it's just some nice battle scars," Draco responded before putting his hands up in surrender from what she supposed was a look from Charlie. "Look, I get that this shit always happens around me, but I swear, I'm not doing anything. I got him out before she could fry him," Draco's voice was laced with defence, and he pointed a finger at Charlie. "You've been on plenty of missions with me, and you're still here. At least I didn't kill anyone today."

Charlie scoffed and threw his arms in the air. "You say that like it was a difficult task," he responded, running his hand through his hair making it stand on end. "I'm too fucking furious to look at you right now. Go get cleaned up, and I'll talk to you later."

Malfoy stood tall, shoulders set, and chin held high, but his voice came out clear and almost soft, "Charlie, you know I didn't do anything to provoke this."

If Hermione hadn't been watching the entire exchange, she'd never have believed it. Not only did Malfoy actually seem genuine in his response, but she also watched as Charlie physically deflated, his stance rigid with anger melting away as his shoulders dropped and his fists unclenched. "I know, but you're still on desk duty for two weeks, and when Wilson wakes he'll get to tell his side." Charlie moved, walking past Malfoy and into the infirmary, but paused at the doorway. "Oh, and Draco," he questioned, making the dishevelled man turn at his voice, "Hermione Granger is the new research hire. I would only assume that I will be once again surprised at your whole _second chance_ attitude?"

Hermione couldn't see Draco's face, but she did notice his shoulders tighten, and his fingers twitch to where she figured his wand was hidden. He nodded curtly and turned to walk straight at the spot she was standing in. She hurriedly stepped aside, away from the path leading back to the main house, only to lose her footing slightly and stumble on a fallen branch. He looked up, turning to the source of the noise. Their eyes connected briefly. She couldn't read what was behind stare, but only a second later he turned his face from hers. Walking by them his shoulders back and chin held high, he said in a clear voice, "Smith, Granger."

Once Malfoy had passed them and was well out of hearing range the woman standing next to Hermione turned studying her. She met the woman's gaze and decided to do her own scrutinizing. Hermione now noticed that she didn't seem much older than herself, maybe in her late twenties or early thirties. Her light blue eyes shone brightly in the dimming darkness, she was pretty with pale skin and a slight figure that she could tell was toned.

"You know Malfoy?"

Hermione nodded, not feeling at all sure in her voice at the moment.

"He can be such a dick, but don't worry Charlie can keep him in control. Plus, it's not like you'll see him much, he's one of the keepers." She shrugged, then her eyes widened. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I don't think I introduced myself. I'm Rose Smith, and I presume you are Hermione Granger."

The woman, now named Rose, stuck out her hand. Hermione shook it but still felt a bit on edge. Between the startling interruption of a man badly hurt, a wild and furious Charlie Weasley, and finding out that she was to be working in the same place as her childhood bully, she rather felt like another cup of tea was needed and maybe a whisky topper added.

"C'mon," Rose instructed starting the way back through the trees, "let's get a drink before dinner. Who knows how long Charlie will be. Did he show you to your room yet?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, he apparated us straight to his office."

Rose's eyes rolled toward the sky. "Men," she said, disgustedly. "They just don't come with manners anymore. You'd think he could at least take you through the front door first. Well, c'mon, we'll start in the front foyer." The woman took off back up the path. When they reached the garden she veered off towards the side of the large house rather than up through the back door.

Hermione followed the chattering girl, silently taking in the architecture that this building was. It reminded her of a castle, often found throughout Europe, but this place was different - it had an almost rustic, lodge type feel. It was made of rock and massive timbers. There were windows scattered over this side of the wall, some with a soft glow coming from them, and others dark as night. Shrubs bordered the house, and a pebbled trail led the way. It was very nice walking around with Rose. She knew quite a bit about the place and prattled on about how the sanctuary was constantly changing and improving. She turned out to be one of the full-time wardens that not only helped guard the entire reserve but worked side by side with both Charlie and Evan to constantly improve the safety and efficiency of the sanctuary.

"How long have you been here, Rose," she asked as they walked up the front steps, and Rose opened a massive wooden door. Hermione noted the giant dragon burned into the wood, the flames coming from its mouth dancing along the grains.

"Almost ten years. Some friends and I decided to do some traveling after graduation. We actually stumbled upon an injured dragon in the Southern Alps. I've always been interested in dragons, but never for the life of me did I actually think of a career with them."

Hermione listened intently and gestured for Rose to continue.

"Well, there were only four of us. Two decided the best thing would be to Apparate to the French Embassy so they could get help, but I couldn't leave the poor beast. He was hurt pretty badly, missing half of one of his wings and deep gouge marks covering his back. He didn't even have the energy to keep us at bay; he almost looked as though he wanted me to help him." Rose shrugged, deep in her story, seeing the memories play out in her mind. "So, the first thing I did was ward the area. I didn't know what had attacked him, but we assumed another dragon, but no matter what it was, I didn't want it coming back. I knew enough from lessons that this was a Welsh Green, what he was doing so far from home is beyond me, but anywho after I warded the area, I transfigured everything around me into long green grasses. I tried to make him more at peace, and neither of us had a clue what to do to mend his wounds nor the guts to approach him that closely anyway. About three hours after my two friends left, Charlie showed up with a team. The rest is history now," she finished abruptly walking through the foyer.

"Oh no, you can't finish like that," Hermione practically whined. She was so caught up in the story, she stopped taking in her surroundings.

Rose turned and gave her a grin that would've made Ginny proud. This girl knew exactly what she was doing and was very much enjoying the captivated audience.

"Okay, so I may have insisted on accompanying them with the dragon I so lovingly named, Cheri Vert. Charlie tried his best to get rid of me, but once he actually took notice of everything I had done to protect him, he let me come. He marched me right up to that office of his and sat me down like I was awaiting trial. It was when Evan came in that I realized I was actually being recruited. I've worked closely with them ever since as we work to protect this place, and I get to visit my 'green darling' every day," she finished proudly.

Hermione could feel the awe on her face. "Now that is a story!"

Rose smiled wide, before grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her along. "I like you, Hermione. I think we will be great friends here."

Hermione let herself be pulled along, feeling a warmth inside her - this was exactly what she had been yearning for. She began to take in the house as Rose continued to prattle on about things. They were in an entryway, a long stone floor led down the hallway before expanding into a wide room.

"This is the main room," Rose explained.

The area was quite large with a high ceiling and windows that ran the whole length of one side of the room. She noted a patio beyond them, seating and even a fire pit with pots of flowers and plants all around. Some plants she even noted were easily grown in most home gardens for easy brewing.

Richly, dark furnishings filled the space, along with leather couches and chairs surrounding a large, round coffee table. There were smaller tables scattered around the edges of the room coupled with chairs. She imagined herself curling up with a book in one of those seats, resting from a long day of researching dragons. She just couldn't contain her brain from spinning so fast, each possibility popping up only to be replaced by a new one.

"Down that hallway," Rose pointed to a door that went past the wall of windows, "is the kitchen. Let's get a drink, and then I can show you the rest."

After their quick kitchen stop, both headed back into the main room, butterbeer bottles in hand. "And then down this way," Rose started walking out of the main room, Hermione's pace quickened to stay right next to her, "is the rest of the main level - these few rooms are for anyone's use, and I know you'll love the library; it's the last door on the right. The second floor is the dorms, each one has its own toilet and bath. Now, the third floor is dedicated to office space."

They made their way through the entire place, running into a few people here and there; Rose explained to her that a lot of the people that were here now worked by assignment or on-call when a ward needed to be adjusted or created. Most of the permanent workers that lived here were the keepers and the Dragonologists. Even the director was away most of the time as he worked with many different people all over the world.

Finally, they made their way back to the second floor and stood in front of a door with a dragon on it. She looked around and all the doors had different species of dragons on them.

"This is your room for your stay with us. You should find everything you need, but don't hesitate to ask the room for anything." Hermione looked her a bit surprised. How was the room supposed to supply her with what she needed? Rose just shrugged in response. "Magic is pretty awesome, am I right?"

It wasn't until later in the evening after Rose had introduced her to some other residents over dinner, that Charlie showed up. She was resting on one of the couches in the main room close to the fireplace, an open book on her lap but left abandoned as Rose had her laughing.

"Well, I see you have met Rose," Charlie said with a smile as he took a seat on the opposite couch. "Don't take all her stories seriously! She likes to embellish."

Rose put on a face of offence before her lip turned up slightly, and she threw a pillow at Charlie who caught it neatly. "You look like hell," Rose observed. When Charlie didn't have a witty rebuttal she asked softly, "How's Andre?"

Charlie closed his eyes and dropped his head against the back of the couch. "He'll be just fine. A few of the burns were pretty severe, but recovery shouldn't be too bad. I think Schmidt is just getting used to treating burn wounds and easily overreacts. I had to show him how Murtlap Essence is used for Wilson's cuts."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "You have a Healer that doesn't know about Murtlap Essence," she asked, quite shocked. How in the world could a dragon reserve not have adequate Healers?

Charlie raised his head and gave her an even stare. "There aren't too many healers looking for fieldwork with dragons."

She nodded, somewhat mollified. She did understand why it might not be a job many would want to take, but it was imperative that these keepers had someone efficient in treating their injuries. Looking over Charlie's face and arms were proof enough that scars - meaning wounds before - were very common. Instead, she held her tongue and answered, "Well, I suppose that's not really surprising."

Silence fell over the three for a few minutes. Charlie closed his eyes leaning back into the couch, Rose stared into the fire, and Hermione uncomfortably fiddled with the pages of her book.

"Has Malfoy shown his ugly face?" Charlie asked, looking around the main room.

Hermione shook her head, and Rose adjusted her legs underneath her answering, "Nope, I haven't seen him, but I've been showing Hermione around so . . ."

He heaved a giant sigh. "All right, I bet he's sulking in the library. Ladies," he inclined his head towards them as he rose and made to leave. "Oh, Hermione, meet me in my office tomorrow morning at eight. We'll go over your first assignment, then Evan would like to take you around."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: It's been a bit since I was able to get words to a page, but with some lovely encouragement from some lovely ladies, I was able to get this out. Thanks to RosellaBurgundy for her kind review of this chapter - a second set of eyes is always appreciated. Grammarly is my beta, and my eternal love to JKR for letting us grow our craft through her world.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

* * *

Hermione found herself waking as the sun rose. It wasn't unusual for her to wake so early, the bright rays beaming her in the face was essentially the perfect alarm clock. She fully expected to not sleep well, being in a new place, but the sheets were soft and the mattress was comfortable; she slept well and woke fully rested. Grateful for a nights rest, she was ready to put her best foot forward.

Last night she had stayed up talking with Rose until well after dark. Hermione assumed that she would find herself reading as a distraction to loneliness, much like she had always done, but Rose was a wonderful storyteller, and she was grateful for the distraction. Once back in her room though, the day finally caught up with her. She was mentally, physically, and emotionally exhausted. It had been such a long day; her heart still throbbed painfully when she thought of hugging Jamie while he tried his best not cry as she said goodbye. Ginny had not been pleased at all, and Hermione could understand why her friend felt betrayed. The need to smooth that out weighed heavily on her conscience. All the while she was so excited to be here, but that unease in her gut throbbed when she thought of Draco Malfoy - that was the last person she expected to see here.

Her brain raced as she thought back to the two minutes she saw him the previous day. His clothes and hair a mess, defending himself of wrongdoing, and what had Charlie said about his second chance attitude? Did that mean that Charlie actually thought Malfoy wasn't going to be a royal pain in the arse to her? He hated her and everything she was. Hermione knew that Draco Malfoy, pureblood ponce that he was, wouldn't want to share any sort of space with the likes of her.

She hadn't given him much thought since the war, but she did read the _Daily Prophet_ every day, especially in the waking months of the war. She only noticed his name a few times; a pardon - which she knew about since Harry had testified in his defence - a house arrest, and then a wedding announcement a few years ago, but then he just dropped off the radar.

Hermione had never really thought much about it due to the fact that she was in her own world at the time. She had grieved heavily while revising for her N.E.W.T.s on her own as the only distraction. Afterwards, she began working diligently at the Ministry, but the most time-consuming thing of all that first two years after the war was an on and off-again relationship with Ron. It had ended horribly wrong, but luckily they were able to salvage a friendship even if they were not as close as they once were. It made her happy that he was doing so well in life, and it was okay that it wasn't with her.

Not sparing a thought for the boy that made her childhood much more miserable than it should have been, she was shocked to see him here. Now, she was in a place that was supposed to be her redemption, something all her own that didn't come from being a war hero or Harry Potter's best friend. With him here, though, she was sure she would see him much more regularly than Rose tried to tell her. She was suddenly unsure of this adventure. Rose had asked her how she knew Malfoy, and Hermione had simply answered 'school'. She didn't know who this Draco Malfoy was, and while she had very large doubts he was anyone different than the boy who sneered in her direction and acted as if she had a case of dragon pox, she couldn't deny what she witnessed between him and Charlie. The conversation screamed that there was so much more to be told.

Dressing quickly in denim trousers and a long sleeve cotton t-shirt, not sure of what Charlie had in mind for her, she prepared herself for the day. She had managed to tame her wild curls years ago after finally accepting that she didn't have to be a giggling bimbo to actually care about her appearance. In fact, she found that she enjoyed the potion making for her skin and charm work for her hair - it beat picking out bits of quill feathers and parchment from her thick curls at least.

Making her way downstairs to the kitchen she found herself alone, coffee already brewing. She half wondered if there was a routine to breakfast, or if everyone kind of fended for themselves. Deciding there was nothing wrong with helping herself to a cup of brew, she mixed a spoonful of sugar to the hot liquid and rested herself against the edge of the counter inhaling the aroma of fresh coffee beans. She closed her eyes, enjoying the scent that always gave her the feeling that today was a fresh start.

"So, the _Gryffindor Princess_ has decided to grace her presence with us here in Romania."

The all too familiar drawl came from the doorway of the kitchen, quickly draining the happy and positive feeling. Hermione stiffened, and her chest tightened, mainly from being caught off guard, and she looked up to see the very last person she had hoped to run into. While she had the night to prepare herself, and she was not about to let this man make her feel inferior or like she didn't belong here, it still made her stomach clench just to hear his voice. She chose not to answer him immediately and instead turned around, and set her spoon in the sink.

Glancing up to meet his face, she replied simply but confidently, "I am here to do research." Thankfully, her voice didn't shake.

She looked at the man who leaned casually against the jamb, one foot crossed over the other. His body language was one of ease, but his jaw was firmly clenched and his eyes turned down. He wore durable trousers and a button-up blue shirt rolled past his wrists, and she noticed his hair was longer while his once alabaster skin was tinged with a slight tan.

"Well, I'm sure the _Brightest Witch of Our Age_ will be able to do what no other has done before," he said, sarcasm thick. Rolling his eyes, he turned on his heel and left her alone in the kitchen somewhat stunned.

She had half a notion to go after him and demand what he even meant by that statement. However, she was also relieved that was all that he had said. He didn't taunt her, he hadn't called her Mudblood, he hardly said anything offensive at all - it was more his tone, and that she was already accustomed to from her school days. Even so, she was shaking from the quick conversation, and now she just wanted to sneak back to her room, hoping to avoid anyone else and wait alone until her meeting with Charlie.

Making her way swiftly down the hall and up to the second floor, she was lucky enough to come to her room without meeting a soul. Closing the door, she sat down on the bed and set her coffee on the side table. Covering her face with her hands, she let a tear escape and then quickly choked it back. The feeling of loneliness bubbled under the surface, and she hated it. Hermione stood and walked to the window, taking in the rolling hills of swaying green grasses, and the sun rising behind the taller, darker mountains. The rays were bright, and it made the dew on the leaves of the nearby trees sparkle like tiny diamonds.

This was her moment to prove to herself. She was without her friends, in an unknown world, facing unimaginable feats that most never expected her to be able to complete. If there was always one thing Hermione loved more than anything, it was a challenge, and she would be damned if anything or anyone became an obstacle in her way. Sure as shit, Draco Malfoy was not going to get to her. She admitted to herself, that maybe she had never really dealt with the past and the way he had treated her, but she wasn't broken from it, and she refused to let him get the best of her now as a grown woman.

Closing her eyes, she let her senses take over, something that always calmed her - taking a deep breath of air in through her nose, she noted the smell of fresh air and her coffee close by, the feel of the sunshine as it warmed her face, and the way the fan above blew a breeze that tickled the hairs on her neck. She smiled, knowing that she was going to attack this, and she was going to nail it. Draco Malfoy could simply, fuck off.

A couple of hours later, and after she had attempted breakfast for the second time, she found herself entering Charlie's office. He was sitting at his desk and smiled warmly up to her.

"Hermione, I hope you slept well. Come, sit down," he said, gesturing to the chairs across from him.

"I did, Charlie, thank you," she answered politely while sitting down and pulling a wire notebook and pen into her lap. "Before we start, I was hoping I could discuss something with you?"

Charlie sighed. "Would this have anything to do with Draco?"

Hermione lifted her chin and met his gaze refusing to show her surprise that Charlie addressed Malfoy by his given name. "Yes, it does. I am here to do a job, a job I fully intend to complete. I can't do that if he is intentionally making things difficult for me. Charlie, he made my school days hell, he hated me because of my heritage, he was branded a Death Eater, how has he even come to work here?"

Averting her eyes, Charlie stood from his desk and walked to the windows, his back to her as he stared out into the day. She watched him, curious as to why he was physically ignoring answering her question. Hermione sat patiently waiting a few seconds before feeling like maybe she should say more. Opening her mouth to continue, she was halted as he turned around to her with a serious expression.

"Hermione, I know as well as anyone that Draco was and very much still is, a pompous arsehole." He sighed and looked down like he wanted to say more, but didn't know how. "Look, his story . . . about his past . . . it just isn't mine to tell you, but I can assure you that he won't treat you like he did at Hogwarts." She made to interrupt him, ask him how and why he was so sure of this, but he raised his hand politely. "He is on thin ice with Evan, but he's the best damn dragon keeper we have in this reserve. I know he won't do anything to jeopardize his position here. Trust me, and if he does do anything, anything at all, let me know, and I will take care of him."

She thought of this morning and what had occurred. It wasn't anything that bad really. In fact, she was frequently referred to as the brightest witch of her day and as much as it irritated her, it was usually meant with jest, a light teasing from her colleagues. Plus, Rose had told her that Charlie was always able to keep him in line, and she even witnessed that somewhat the previous day.

"Okay, I will keep an open mind," she responded and the smile he gave her in return warmed her heart. She yearned to ask him how Malfoy had charmed and won over a Weasley of all people but decided now was not the time to probe further. "So, these worlds Evan talks so highly about, do I get to see them today?"

Charlie looked relieved to be moving into new territory, the conflict of Malfoy behind him for the moment and took his seat behind his desk again. "Well, actually, Evan got called away early this morning to meet with the Australian Ambassador . . . something about a dragon being seen by Muggles, but not in the known and accepted place for this particular female. Anyway, I have a task for you to keep you occupied until his return. It's actually something I am rather passionate about, but only if you're up to it of course," he said, a smirk playing across his face.

Sitting up straighter, excitement bubbled throughout her body. "Of course, I'm always ready."

Hermione watched as Charlie's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Great! Let me show you to your private office, I'll explain in further detail." Pulling a thick roll of parchment from his desk drawer, he stood and moved to the side of her chair. "My lady," he said, still wearing a playful smile as he gestured towards the door implying that she should exit first.

If she wasn't so used to George's sense of humour, she would have blushed from the attention. Had Charlie always been this much of a flirt? She lowered her eyes briefly - maybe she was just assuming he was flirting. Standing from her chair, her stomach gave a tiny lurch as his eyes met hers, the edges of his lips still quirked up happily.

They made their way down the hall and approached a door that she now realized had the same dragon as her personal room did. It had pearly scales, that seemed to shimmer in colours as it moved across the door. She knew this beast as an Antipodean Opaleye, a beautiful creature with pale eyes that blinked at her before the door opened, granting her entrance.

Suddenly, she remembered that every time she went to Charlie's office, his door was wide open. "Charlie," she questioned turning around to face him, "what dragon is on your door?"

"A Chinese Fireball, of course," he answered, that same damn light-hearted smile growing even wider.

Hermione rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Of course." It made complete sense that the beast also dubbed as 'lion dragon' would be associated with Charlie Weasley.

Leading the way into her office slowly, she took in the space. It was much like Charlie's, simple and efficient, but more elegant. Instead of the dark tones of his office, Hermione's had a light wooden desk in the centre of the room that stood out against the rich floorboards. Tall, open windows lined one wall, their tan floor-length drapes fluttering in the small breeze that came from outside. Two bookshelves stood one on each side of a stone fireplace and a small potions lab was neatly set out on the opposite wall.

It was a gorgeous office and she felt at peace here. The empty bookshelves were calling for her to fill them up, and she couldn't wait to do some potion brewing. She knew she must look a fool standing in the middle of the room and just slowly spinning around. Finally, she noticed Charlie watching her, and a slow burn crawled up her neck. Avoiding his hard gaze, she walked over to the potions table and began opening the small drawers that lined the sides.

"You're stocked with the most basic ingredients already. The garden outside should provide you with other things as needed. If you need something we don't have on the reserve just ask, and I'll see that we get it for you."

She looked up at him and smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Charlie. This is so much more than I expected."

"And yes, feel free to fill the bookshelves too," Charlie laughed.

"How did you-"

His eyes were wide and bright with a slight crinkle at the edges that gave away his smile he was failing to hide. "Your eyes, Hermione. They wouldn't stop glancing back to them. Are you itching to get to the library too?"

Before she could even utter a word, he laughed again. "Okay, I'll take you there next. Let me tell you about your task first."

Charlie gestured towards her desk as he took a seat across from hers. Hastily, she made her way to her chair and placed her notebook and pen atop, ready to take notes.

Before she could ask him, he began, "Well, as you are already fully aware, dragonhide is a very sought out part of the dragon. Unfortunately, it's not for the most of beneficial reasons. Hence why my brother has never gotten his dragonhide jacket from me. It is, however, very profitable to the reserve so therefore we are looking for a better way to harvest their hide." He paused waiting for her to catch up in her notes. When she looked up at him, he continued, "So, naturally, we gather their skin whenever possible during their moulting season, but getting pieces of their growing hide proves much more difficult, especially without hurting the beasts. I would like you to see if you can come up with a solution to this."

"You mentioned growing hide. What is the current process of harvesting this?" Hermione questioned, her pen racing across the page.

"Here at the sanctuary, we only harvest hide that we can extract while the beast is incapacitated. This way, we don't harm the dragon, and we can relatively heal the skin before it wakes. The problem with this is that it's extremely hard to knock a dragon out, and even when we do you can't always predict when it will wake. It takes all of our handlers to do one dragon at a time. When you couple in our other tasks, it's put quite a strain on us."

Hermione listened closely, ideas already beginning to form in her head, waiting to be tested. "Obviously, dragonhide is used for many things in the wizarding world. How are others harvesting it?"

Charlie's face grew dark, and he grimaced in disgust as he answered, "There are many poachers that set traps for dragons that are in their safe and magically sanctioned areas. Once they are caught, the poachers hex them and slice their skin from the beasts. It is incredibly painful for the dragons, and many are scarred due to how deep the wounds are and how much skin is taken at once. We have one dragon here at the reserve that will never be rehomed into the wild due to his condition from poachers."

Hermione sat horrified, her pen still above her paper.

"It gets worse, Hermione," Charlie continued. "The poachers are awful, yes, but there are even reserves around the world that condone harvesting while the dragon is awake and alert. There are no laws for beast cruelty when it comes to dragons and their skin. Wizards and witches know them to be a class XXXXX beast. To them, they don't care what happens to a dragon, just to get what is beneficial to the magical world and keep the beasts as far away as possible."

Charlie set the thick roll of parchment between them. "This is everything I have regarding the harvesting here at the reserve; research, experiments, notes. You are welcome to ask me any more questions too."

Hermione reached for the scroll and nodded slightly. She had no clue what was happening with these creatures. She wasn't surprised in the slightest that the wizarding world would treat them such a way, use and abuse them for their own purpose was nothing new to Hermione's view of the magical population. Her heart raced and her gut twisted in remorse. Looking up to meet the anxious face of the man across from her she resolutely responded, "We will find a way, Charlie. I promise we will, and when we do, we will fight for laws to be enforced so that this stops."


End file.
